The present invention relates to a longitudinal adjusting device for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat.
DE 199 22 294 A1 discloses a known longitudinal adjusting device in which a first seat rail is attached laterally to the vehicle structure for supporting and guiding a second seat rail which is attached laterally to the vehicle seat. The second seat rail has a mounting part with which it engages around the first seat rail in order to prevent tearing off in the event of a crash. The mounting part acts simultaneously as a reinforcement of the second seat rail.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of an improved longitudinal adjusting device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a longitudinal adjusting device for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, has a first seat rail, a second seat rail, which can be displaced in the longitudinal direction relative to the first seat rail, and a mounting part, which is arranged on the second seat rail. In accordance with this aspect, the first seat rail, on the one hand, and the second seat rail with the mounting part, on the other hand, are engaging alternately one around the other. Further in accordance with this aspect, a roof-shaped element (e.g., an at least generally V-shaped element) is formed on the mounting part and limits, as a stop, the displacement in the longitudinal direction.
By virtue of the fact that a roof-shaped element which limits, as a stop, the displacement in the longitudinal direction is formed on the mounting part, the mounting part is given, apart from its mounting and reinforcement function, also the function of a stop, without additional components being necessary. The roof-shaped construction reinforces the roof-shaped element which acts as a stop, and forms at the same time a relatively large stop surface.
The preferred single-piece construction of the roof-shaped element from clips of the mounting part keeps the number of components to be mounted, and thus the expenditure on mounting, low. The stamping of the clips, i.e. the shaping of the clips and engagement of cut-out teeth between one another increases the rigidity in the longitudinal direction of the seat rails and ensures a low positioning tolerance, in particular in the case of teeth which engage in one another in a positively locking fashion owing to their rectangular design. The attachment points of the mounting part, for example in the form of projections, are preferably provided in the direct vicinity of the roof-shaped element in view of the reinforcing effect and stop effect of the roof-shaped element.
Further elements can be formed from the mounting part, for example integrally formed-on attachment clips in at least one end region, which preferably increase the thickness of the mounting part by being bent over. The two seat rails are preferably locked to one another by means of a locking device which is mounted in the mounting part. Using the laterally attached seat rails the vehicle seat is positioned lower, which is advantageous, in particular, in sporty vehicles.